Emerald X
by Queen of the Random Word
Summary: It's Flu season and The YYh gang has to look for a stolen emerald. But what happens when everybody's favorite fox demon Kurama gets sick and turns into a fox? Coauthor Niham


An: Hey it's Me Donamarine and I'm back with a new fan fic... This one will be a little bit more wild and random then some of my other fics. Meet my Co-author for this fic Niham!

Niham: Aloha! That means hello in Hawaiian! Mahalo means thank you in Hawaiian!

Donamarine: Niham is a friend of mine, who I met over a year last year...

Niham: Met! Domie and I adopted you! humuhumu-nukunuku-a-pua'a Is the State Fish Of Hawaii!

Donamarine: I randomly came up with this idea when I was brushing my pet dog skip.

Niham: I love Kurama! Donamarine and I worked together on this fic and now after a year we get to Post!

Donamarine: If you guys are going to flame me, I request that you be mature about it, original, polite, and make sure you don't put anything that you would regret in it. Doing other wise might be considered really, really stupid. If you guys fail to do other wise I might just do what my sister does and flame back, which might I add seems really, really immature. This will both spare all of us the pain and annoyance flames will give us.

This fic is rated t for teen for language and violence. Subject is rating to change.

Disclaimer: We don't own YYH.

Claimer: But we do own the original characters Robelia, Oshaya, and Maya and other original characters we will bring to your attention when they show up. They will be side characters in this random adventure.

ON WITH THE FIC!

"Yusuke! Eat your orange, its flu season, you know." Nagged Keiko as she walked right next to Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time. Just quit your nagging." Yusuke complained while pulling out the piece of mentioned fruit and began to peel.

They were headed to Kurama's house to inform him of the latest mission in which, none of them had a clue about what was going on at the moment.

They steadily approached Kurama's house and knocked on his door…..and waited for a very long time until Yusuke got angry and began beating the door with his fist.

"Alright already!" they herd someone inside shout. Then, Kurama opened the door and yelled, "What the hell do you people want from me?"

"Holy crap, what's wrong with you?" Yusuke asked.

Then, Kurama realized who he had just yelled at. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were one of those sales bastards. They've been coming here all day," Kurama explained.

"All day?" Keiko asked suspiciously. "Why weren't you in school?"

"I was sick."

"Oh." Keiko replied.

"Yeah hopefully it's just ningin flu. But it could be the Demonic Flu. It is rumored to turn the victim in to an animal." Kurama admitted.

"That sounds serous." Keiko murmured raising both her eye brows in mild concern.

"Yeah but I doubt that will happen," Kurama said before being interrupted by Yusuke.

"Great to hear!" Yusuke shouted before grabbing the front of Kurama's shirt and dragged him down the street. "Just in time for our next mission too. I wonder what Koenma has in store…"

"… Mission?"

In Koenma's office already were Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara and Koenma, the prince of Renkai was sitting behind his desk. Just then George walked in pushing a cart with a round metal dish cover lid.

"Koenma sir, I just received orders from your father for you to eat your vitamin c." George said placing a plate in front of Koenma on his empty desk, lifting the lid to uncover a grapefruit half sprinkled with sugar. "He said it was flu season."

"Oh yes." Koenma said picking up a spoon and began to eat around his pacifier.

"Hn, it's too bad vitamin c can't cure stupidity." Hiei remarked.

"What was that shortly?" Kuwabara barked at the insult.

Then just as Kuwabara was getting ready to tackle Hiei, Yusuke suddenly (and quite lately) came barging into the office literally dragging a very disgruntled looking Kurama by his Hard Rock Café shirt from Ireland, and nearly scared them all half to death (except for Hiei of course, he just glared evilly at Yusuke).

"Howdy!" Yusuke said loudly in a somewhat arrogant and happy voice (Niham: he's Yusuke, what'd you expect!

Donamarine: Shrugs).

Koenma, who was still pouring the sugar onto his grapefruit (and unaware he doing so) glared angrily at the spirit detective. "Well it sure took you long enough, you dope!" he yelled (still pouring the sugar, which was practically a mountain by now).

"Hey chill pipsqueak. Alright I brought fox boy here." Yusuke said in his casual voice.

"Right. Good job." the lord of spirit realm replied sarcastically.

Kurama coughed.

"What's up with you?" Hiei asked, not that he really cared. "You seem…sick."

"Huh, funny." Kurama replied. Then he noticed Koenma's sugar coated desk. "Um, Koenma, your desk? It's buried in sugar…"

"Ahh!" Koenma yelled and realized his entire desk was buried in sugar, even though the sugar shaker was somehow too small to hold that much sugar. Koenma started digging through the sugar to his desk. He found a little black remote and pointed it to the big screen in his office. A picture of an emerald showed up. It was green with a circular shape and was cut in to a wide cone shape with diamond shaped facets.

"This," Koenma said, "Is Emerald X. We don't know what it does, or what it is, but its power is unknown and could be very dangerous." Koenma pushed the big the red button and the picture changed. "This is the fiend who stole it," suddenly everyone but Kurama started laughing hysterically, even Hiei had a grin on his face…. the picture was of Koenma getting chased by a big cow and running franticly away.

"Ogre!" He yelled at the big blue ogre. "This is from the trip to the bull fights in Spain you dope!"

Obviously Kurama wasn't himself today because he said in a spacey voice, "I got chased by a caribou once."

Every one stared at the demon.

"You got chased by a caribou?" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah. Actually it was a herd of them…never try to milk a caribou." Kurama was definitely not himself today because he would never ever tell anyone that. It's a long story how that worked out, one for another day. "What?" He said as the others stared at him. "My cousin dared me and was paying me money for a bucket full of milk and I was a couple of coins short for a burger..." …anyways-

Koenma pushed the pushed the big red button again. A big picture of some ugly two-headed demon showed up.

His first head was one shaped like a dark looking human with shallow yellowish skin, and dark black eyes and many, many wrinkles under them, looking like they were caused by lack of sleep, and incredibly long greasy hair that was so covered in soil you couldn't even tell what color it was.

The second head was one that looked like the head of a deep sea fish you would find on the discovery channel, with long clear teeth that fell past his chin and nose, the skin tone was black and his eyes were yellowish white orbs with no eye lids.

"This is the guy who stole it. Your job is to go kick his stinky little butt, get the Emerald and return it to me!" Koenma said really fast. "We think he's in the woods near your city, now go away!"

And then they were off to go find the stinky little demon…and Kurama was miserable the entire ride on the bus….

Kurama stumbled off the bus.

"I didn't know demons got car sick," Kuwabara said as he watched Kurama, who looked really sick.

"This is your entire fault." Kurama said miserably to Yusuke.

"What did I do?" Yusuke said innocently. (Niham: Ha! Yusuke innocent, that's a first).

"So where are we going?" Kurama asked quickly to change the subject.

"Koenma said the freaky demon guy lives in the forest," Yusuke said. "Where's Hiei?" Hiei had been missing ever since they had gotten on the bus, and Yusuke could careless about Hiei, Kuwabara was thinking of Yukina the entire way and Kurama was too busy trying not hurl on the floor of the bus to notice anything but that the flu was an evil little germ that should die a horrible painful death.

"Hiei doesn't like busses. He got hit by one," Kurama said. Kuwabara and Yusuke started laughing their heads off. It was funny, but not that funny. Then all the sudden, right after the bus pulled away a big huge two headed beast came charging out of the forest and attacked every one. Yusuke and Kuwabara fought the monster and Kurama was about to grow an evil giant rose bush that would eat the thing in one bite when all the sudden there was loud crashes and all the trees in the forest started falling. A big orange mammoth came charging out of the trees.

Somehow, after the big hairy elephant came charging towards Kurama, the demon fox found himself ridding the evil mammoth into the woods. No one noticed the big evil monster, and they didn't even see Kurama was riding an extinct animal that didn't even exist in the human world anymore. I wonder how they didn't notice a monster the size of central park…. never mind.

Finally Yusuke got fed up with the two headed demon, and yes, it _was _stinky, and then he did his spiffy shot gun thingy and blew it up into little itty bitty tiny tinny itsy bitsy pieces, which was really gross because blood and guts went _splat_ on everything. Emerald X flew into the air and Yusuke caught it. "Well that was the easiest fight I ever won." He said. They still hadn't noticed Kurama (Niham: damn it! My poor Kurama! Um….yeah….

Donamairne: Yes, yes we know Kurama is you favorite character. )

"Wait a minute Uramishi," Kuwabara replied as he stopped and looked around to notice our ill kitsune was missing. ( Donamarine: Come on, Kuwabara would notice… he does have a fully functional brain for a human unlike the stereotype that has been thrown around notices people staring at her What? It's true.)

"What is it?" Yusuke asked as he pocketed the emerald.

"Did you notice that Kurama disappeared?"

"No" Yusuke admitted.

"Great now we have to find him." Kuwabara sighed.

"Yeah, and Hiei." Yusuke added.

"Do we have to find the shrimp too? I mean he can take care of himself!" Kuwabara complained while Yusuke nodded.

"Hn, you fools don't need to look for me." Said a voice.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kurama shouted at the mammoth but it was showing no signs of stopping, it just kept on charging.

The Ice aged species of Elephant eventually charged in to a clearing, while a fifteen year old human sprinted in to the clearing as well.

"She went this way!" a man behind her shouted.

The human was indeed female with red orange hair that trailed down to the middle of the scapulas of her shoulders and was held back in a simple braid. She wore breeches, shirt and a layer of chain mail underneath. Her sharp blue eyes reflected constant stubbornness and strong will as they noticed the orange mammoth and its rider.

Then they saw a branch over head as she reached for a necklace around her neck, it looked like a choker of a braided cord the colors of the rainbow. She tugged at the string and it unbraided in to an incredibly long cord rope that she used as a whip to coil around the branch and use it to swing on to the mammoth, knocking poor Kurama off.

"Ah!" He shouted as he fell in to the bushes and out of sight.

The men, right behind the girl, were a bunch of men in arms of nobles from the middle ages and they were on horse back.

"Come back here Robelia!" One of them shouted.

"You'll never take me to your master if he wants to keep me as his pet for free access to the royal family of Vent, and all sorts of other unpleasant things!" She shouted on the mammoths back as she used her heels to urge the mammoth forward. "Fare well you—" (the rest has been censored for safety reasons.)

"Come on men!" the talkative Man in arms shouted to the others. "We have to take his prize right back to the master, or are you going to sit there and let her insult your parents?"

"Prize to the Master!" the men in arms shouted as they kicked their stallions in to a gallop after the mammoth, causing a huge cloud of dust behind them.

Kurama sat up and rubbed his temples; he could swear he was kidnapped by a wooly mammoth, only to have it be high-jacked by a girl, and a bunch of medieval men in arms so that way they could take her to their master so he could satisfy his lusty liver by force... this was one wild fever dream. It had to be... caused by having his literature class read the story 'The Wife of Bath.' (Donamarine: Don't own) and too many of those pointless action shows that were on earlier that day.

Then the dust in the air made him sneeze so hard the flu began to show it true demonic nature and turned him in to a little red teenaged human world fox. His eyes widened as he realized that this was no fever dream... it was real.

"_Shit_." He muttered in a fox tongue and realized he could no longer speak in a human language any more. Double shit.

The Fox sniffed in defeat and climbed to his four feet and tried to track Yusuke and Kuwabara back down. He had to get home before his condition, if possible, got any worse.

(Donamarine: Poor Kurama. I had a fever dream once, I was so congested that I wished that the nasal pressure would just go away and I could swear I could feel it drain out of my ears even though the pillow and my ears were dry…)

After about ten minutes of tracking in circles he came across some hard black surface with yellow and white marks and the smell of tires and oil, and wandered on it.

Just then a vehicle drove by and slammed on the brakes, so not to hit Kurama, and screeched.

Kurama may have been sick with his mind clouded by his flu but he had enough sense to avoid the wheels but was slammed by the front of the car and hit the pavement and lost consciousness.

When He came too the first thing he heard was "Amazing! How can a fox catch a human illness! And were was his mother or father, by the looks of things he would only be at least one and half years old and be less that two years old! The equivalent of a human teenager!" (Donamarine: Foxes grow up with both their parents and they live with them until the winter of their second year of life, usually around their second birthday. Foxes are born in winter. Just so you know.)

Kurama opened his eyes and looked around to find that he was trapped in a cage with tons of dogs barking and cats mewing.

He looked at the food bowl next to him and looked in side; it was canned animal food and smelled disgusting. He wouldn't eat it even if it was the last edible substance on earth. He looked around and spied an orange on the counter across from him and then looked at the latch on his cage, it looked easy to pick out of, even with out a pair of decent thumbs...

_Aw, what an easy-to-pick lock...food, _Kurama said. Actually, since he was a fox and we all know that foxes can't talk, it was more of a thought. So whenever Kurama says something, it will be in italics okay? So Kurama easily picked the lock. (Niham: Ha ha! That puny little lock was no match for the King of Bandits!) The fox hopped out of the doggy cage and ambushed the orange. He attempted to 'peel' the orange._ Damn, I would give anything for thumbs._ Finally, Kurama got fed up with the orange, he decided to just squish it into juice, which got all over his fur.

As Kurama was messily enjoying his orange, his super fox senses picked the sound of someone coming. He grabbed the half mushed orange and hopped back into his cage. Some lady in a white lab coat came into the room. She looked around the room for her orange, which had mysteriously disappeared. Then, she noticed the sticky trail of orange juice, which lead straight to Kurama's cage. She leaned forward and stared into the cage.

"Did you eat my orange?" she asked.

Kurama shook his head._ No._

The lady, named Lisa, I might add, was shocked. "A human disease and human behavior? That's odd…" she muttered to herself.

_You're stupid._

She shook her head the little teenaged fox just acted supercilious towards her. She shook her head no more coffee before her shift any more.

"Hey Oshaya, I know your new here but I think I need a ten minute break. We need to call a psychic or something because we have a weird fox on our hands." Lisa said before she walked out of the room.

Kurama looked at the lock as he devoured the fruit of the orange. If he could break out, this lock then it might be easy to break out of, even the whole vet's office, Find Yusuke, Kuwabara, or even Hiei and head home before Mother had a chance to find him missing.

_So, you come here often?_

Kurama paused, was the dog right next to him hitting on him?

_I just came from the vet with this weird stuff that made me sleepy..._

Kurama rolled his eyes; it was obvious that this dog just came out of surgery.

_It ain't often a she fox was placed next to me...what a hot look'n vixen... _the dog moaned.

_SHE! _Kurama couldn't believe it even as a fox he was mistaken as a female.

_OH yeh aren't female? Sorry Bud she is a he!_

Kurama gave up on listening to the drunken dog and his buddies in order to begin repicking at the lock again.

An:

Donamarine: Well here is what we've got so far!

Niham: Yep!

Donamarine: I know this fic has a little differnent feel to it then my other fics but I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!

Niham: Scoro socro yo hombre! That means help help I'm hungry!

Donamarine: Uh Niham, scoro socro yo hombre means help help I'm a man. Scoro socro yo hambre means help help I'm hungry.

Niham: Oh

Both: READ AND REVIEW!

Donamarine: Please!


End file.
